User blog:Z0ne0ne/Dead Trigger 2 Special Zombie Tactical Guide
When encountering special zombies (Scienfist, Rager, Vomitron, Kamikazi, Panzer) it is best to avoid them until you clear the other normal zombies first. Special zombies appear with an audible warning (that sounds like the sound effects from the shower-knife scene at the Bates Motel, in Hitchcock's 'Psycho'. Old-school horror movie styles). Plus, an on-screen visual warning that states the type of special zombie that you will have to deal with. They are larger in size than normal zombies. As always, head shots are the most effective way to stop them (Panzer excluded). Rager This special zombie is best tackled in an open area when possible. It takes aim at your position and then charges toward that spot with a crushing attack. If you find yourself too close, it also has a powerful strike attack. The key to defeating the Rager is avoiding it's attacks. This is done by side-stepping (strafing) when the Rager charges. If you go in a continuous circling motion (a combination of moving backwards, side-stepping and turning to keep facing the Rager) you will be able to avoid it's attacks and focus your firepower on it. With some skill in aiming/lining up targets, you can also clear the normal zombies at the same time with this movement. Headshots are the best, but just keep circling/firing on it and it will die.. again. Using grenades on the Rager works, but is very difficult as it moves so quickly. If you find yourself in a close-quarters encounter with the Rager, try to keep your distance and pay attention to it's movements. It will throw it arms up, in a fit of rage, right before it charges you. In this situation, timing is crucial in avoiding it's charge attacks. Panzer The Panzer is a slow-moving, heavily armoured special zombie. It is wearing bomb technician gear (body armour). The Panzer has two weaknesses- it's face and it's back. To defeat a Panzer, you must shoot it in the face until it turns around, bends over and pauses. Then, you can move in and shoot it's back. An easier way to handle a Panzer is to lob a grenade at it (which will cause it to turn around and pause) then move in as you shoot it's back, repeating this process until it is dead.. again. Scienfist The Scienfist is the special zombie in the orange HAZMAT suit. It is most dangerous because of super high radio-activity levels that it emits. If you get too close you will hear a static sound (assumably, because you are wearing a radio-activity warning monitor) and your life will drain constantly until you move far enough away. There is an in-game hint that says, "If you are suicidal enough, you can exploit the Scienfist's melee vulnerability." I say, don't. It's not worth the lost health, when you can just stand back and rain hell on it without losing any health. The scienfist is slow, just be sure not to let yourself get cornered by it. Kamikazi The Kamakazi is another slow-moving special zombie and is best dealt with in an open area. It has an explosive barrel strapped to it and if it gets too close, it will self-destruct in an explosion that causes great damage. The Kamikazi will horizontally extend it's arms, winding up to smash the barrel before it self-destructs. In a close-quarters encounter, be careful not to get cornered. In most halls, there is not enough room to get past a Kamikazi without activating it's self-destruction. Once again, the best tactic is to keep your distance and fire on it or lob grenades until it is dead.. again. Vomitron The Vomitron is arguably the ugliest looking special zombie. It fires projectile vomit at you that will drip down your screen and block part of your vision when you are hit, as well as send you staggering impeding your aim. Timing is essential in avoiding the vomit attacks. The Vomitron will lean it's head back prior to puking at you and you will hear a spit gurgling sound. A simple side-step out of the way, at this time, will keep you safe. Again, fire on it or lob grenades until it is dead.. again. Category:Dead Trigger 2